I'm Sorry
by welas asih
Summary: Junhyung hanya ingin membahagiakan sahabatnya sebentar. Hyunseung tak tau apa-apa. JunSeung


Hyunseung berjalan tertatih dengan pandangan mata yang bergelinang aimata. Ia hiraukan darah di hidungnya dan luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia tepuk pelan dada nya. Sesak. Rasanya begitu sesak. Semuanya terlihat samar. Yang ia lihat hanya bagaimana tangan yang selalu membelai rambutnya lembut kini menggenggam erat tangan orang lain,bibir yang selalu mengecup keningnya sayang kini membengkap bibir orang lain dan cinta yang selalu menghangatkan nya kini menjadi ribuan butiran es yang mendingankan hatinya.

"Ahhhhh" Hyunseung berteriak sekeras mungkin. Berharap rasa sesak akan ikut menguar keluar. Hiks.. Hiks. Yang ada malah isakan pilu keluar dari bibirnya. Tak ia pedulikan sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bagaimana bisa ia sampai di taman ini.

_'Hyunseung-ah'_

_'Ne..'_

_Junhyung memeluk tubuh Hyunseung erat._

_'Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi, percayah kalau hanya kau lah yang aku cintai'_

_Hyunseung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Junhyung dan menggenggam tangan Junhyung yang berada di perutnya. Matanya terpejam,menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ia terhanyut dalam aroma khas Junhyung yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa damai._

_'Seung' Bisik Junhyung sambil mengecup kepala Hyunseung lembut. Tangan nya mempererat pelukan nya._

_'Aku percaya padamu Jun-ah. Karna cinta ini ada karna rasa percaya' Junhyung membalikkan tubuh Hyunseung. Ditatap nya wajah kekasih yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat,wajah yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hyunseung lalu dikecup nya bibir Hyunseung._

_**Tuhan,semoga ini selamanya. Biarkan aku menikmati sisa hidupku bersama orang di depanku ini. Aku ingin bahagia bersama orang ini**_

Hyunseung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum getir kala menatap dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan foto kami. Aku dan dia. Apa ini akhir dari kita, Junhyung-ah? Apa aku benar-benar tak punya tempat di hatimu lagi. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang memiliki banyak kenangan dengan nya. Hiks Hiks. Isakan lolos kembali dari bibir yang mulai memucat itu. Ia peluk erat boneka Rusa yang di hadiahkan Junhyung di ulang tahun nya ke-15. 3 tahun lamanya kebersamaan mereka. Dan ia tak menyangka semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Uhuk Uhuk. Hyunseung berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menggengam erat kaos depan yang ia pakai. Hwoek. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Terlihat darah yang masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Ia pandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

**Bukan kah ini lebih baik? Mungkin ini jalan agar tak ada yang terluka disini? Kau harus berhenti bersikap egois Jang Hyunseung,!**

**Oh Flower, you're so**

**sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet**

**Oh Flower, you're so**

**deep, deep, deep, deep**

**shigani heulleodo jitge**

**baen hyanggiga nama**

**Baby, oh, oh, I'm addicted**

**Hyunseung tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan kekasihnya. Junhyung menatap Hyunseung penuh cinta. Ia menyeka rambut Hyunseung.**

**'Beautiful,my flower'**

**'Yak.. aku bukan bunga Jun. Aku bukan bunga yang hanya dicintai saat bermekaran, lalu dibuang ketika layu' pekik Hyunseung sambil memanyunkan bibir nya. Junhyung terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Hyunseung. Ia membelai pipi Hyunseung pelan.**

**'Aku akan tetap menjaga bungaku agar tidak layu. Bahkan kalau harus, akan aku formalin agar tetap awet' seru Junhyung yang membuat Hyunseung mencubit lengannya. Namun semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi Hyunseung.**

**'Kalaupun bunga ku layu. Saat jatuh ke tanah, ia akan menjadi pupuk yang akan membuat pohon terus hidup dan berbunga lagi. Jadi, dia tidak akan mati karna dia memberi kehidupan pada yang lain nya' Junhyung tertawa renyah setelah melihati ekspresi cengo(?) kekasihnya. Ia mengecup gemas pipi Hyunseung.**

**'Astaga, seung., hahaha'**

**Hyunseung menepuk kasar lengan Junhyung sambil makin memanyunkan bibirnya yang malah membuat Junhyung makin gemas.**

**'Kau gila'**

**' Ya aku memang gila. Tergila-gila padamu,seung,'**

**Dan rona merah makin menghiasi pipi Hyunseung.**

**Ia menutupi wajahnya sambil berbalik membelakangi Junhyung. Tes. Ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi tangan nya. Darah. Dengan segera ia meraba hidungnya. Tuhan.**

**'Seung, jangan malu begitu. Aku makin ingin memakanmu jadinya.'**

**'Ya dasar pervert. A-aku ke toilet dulu Jun'**

**Hyunseung langsung melesat pergi tanpa menatap Junhyung. Junhyung terkikik geli. Apa dia semalu itu?**

kring kring. Hyunseung menatap jengah layar handphone nya. Ia pergi mengambil air minum di dapur. Bahkan saat kembal ke kamar pun handphone nya masih berbunyi. Dengah ogah ia menekan tombol terima pada handphone nya.

"Hyunseung. Cepat ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak punya waktu lama lagi"

Hyunseung berdecak kesal mendengar serua Dokter pribadinya.

"Jang Hyunseung. Aku mohon, kau harus cepat melakukan operasi"

"Aku tak mau menghabiskan nya di penjaramu itu. Toh kalaupun aku menjalani operasi, kemungkinan aku sembuh tak ada 50% iya kan Dok?" Hyunseung bicara dengan suara serak.

"Bahkan jika itu hanya 10%, kau masih punya harapan untuk sembuh Hyunseung"

Hyunseung menghela nafas panjang. Untuk apa dia terus hidup. Orang tuanya tak pernah memperhatikannya dan hanya membanjirinya uang yang kadang membuatnya muak. Terlebih lagi, orang yang sangat ia cintai tak menginginkan nya lagi. Hyunseung tersenyum getir sambil meratapi nasibnya. Ini memang sudah jalan Nya,iya kan?

Junhyung berdiri gelisah sambil memegang handphone nya. 1 bulan. 1 bulan ia tak menemui dan menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Ia juga merasa bersalah karna berbohong padanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas ekspresi kecewa Hyunseung saat ia mengatakan ia butuh break 1,5 bulan untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas nya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Hyunseung memeluknya erat saat ia akan pergi. Dan tak ketinggalan, airmata yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

Ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk mengesampingkan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya berjanji pada seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya selama 1,5 bulan sebelum ia terbang ke Amerika untuk menjalin pengobatan kanker otak. Ia tak tega menolak permintaan dari sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

_'aku sekarat Jun'Haneul melempar pandangannya ke arah danau di depan mereka. Junhyung dan Haneul sedang duduk di pinggir danau tempat mereka bermain saat kecil._

_'tapi ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan' Junhyung menggenggam tangan Haneul erat._

_'kita akan melakukan segala hal yang kau inginkan sepanjang hidup kita. Bahkan sampai kita nanti jadi kakek-kakek' Haneul tersenyum simpul. Ia tinju pelan lengan Junhyung._

_'Amerika. Apa aku benar-benar bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tak tertolong lagi dan aku mati disana.'_

_Plakk. Haneul memegang pipinya yang ditampar Junhyung. Ia bisa melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Junhyung._

_'kau pasti akan bertahan'_

_'tapi aku takut.. aku benar-benar takut. Aku bahkan belum menikah. Berpacaran pun belum' Junhyung menatap Haneul dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sahabatnya itu memang kadang terlalu melankolis atau gila sebenarnya._

_'aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkencan,berciuman dan apapun itu dilakukan bersama dengan kekasih. Aku ingin merasakan itu semua sebelum aku mati'_

_'harapan apa itu.! kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk jatuh cinta Kang Haneul'_

_'maukah, maukah kau membantuku Jun?'_

_Junhyung terdiam tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Haneul._

_'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku selama 1,5 bulan sebelum aku pergi berobat' Haneul menatap Junhyung penuh harap. Junhyung menggaruk kepalanya bingung._

_'kau mau kan Jun, aku mohon'_

_Junhyung memeluk sahabatnya sambil mengangguk pelan._

_Maafkan aku,Seung. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin membahagiaka nya. Setelah itu, aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Ani, aku selalu milikmu Seung._

Hyunseung melangkah gontai menuju dapur. Cetar. Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang tadinya ia pegang. Tes. Darah menetes kelantai ketika ia jongkok mengumpulkan pecahan gelas. Tangan nya gemetar sambil memegang pecahan itu. Dadanya juga terasa sakit. Hyunseung mengerang kesakitan. Ia segera beranjak mencari handphone nya. Isakan menyayat hati itu yang terdengar dari ruang sunyi apartemen Hyunseung.

_Hyunseung berjalan riang ke rumah kekasihnya. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Junhyung yang hampir seminggu ini tak ia temui. Ya walau Junhyung sudah mewanti-wanti padanya untuk tak menghubungi dulu. Tapi ia hanya ingin memberikan makan siang buatan nya untuk sang kekasih. Tak apa kan? Uhuk. Hyunseung mengusap darah pada tangan nya. Ia mencoba kembali mengembangkan senyum nya._

_Saat sampai di depan rumah Junhyung,ia langsung melesat masuk. Namun saat melihat ke arah taman samping di rumah Junhyung, jantungnya terasa mencelos keluar. Disana, Junhyung tengah berciuman dengan seseorang. Buru-buru ia keluar dari rumah Junhyung dengan perasaan campur aduk._

_Ia merogoh ponsel di saku nya._

_'yeoboseyeo'_

_'Jun,apa kau di rumah' Hyunseung memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya._

_'a-ani seung, aku sedang sibuk di luar'_

_Bohong. Kau pembohong._

_'aku merindukanmu ,jun. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu' Hyunseung mencoba menahan tangisnya._

_'m-maaf seung, ada hal penting yang sedang aku lakukan..a,,'_

_Beep. Hyunseung mematikan ponsel dan terisak. Apa dia sangat penting bagimu jun. Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa aku .. aku.. _

'Trimakasih, jun' Haneul memeluk sahabatnya erat. Junhyung tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Haneul pelan.

'Sembuhlah. Dan kau harus pulang membawa pacarmu nanti' Haneul tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengan Junhyung.

'Hmm baiklah. Bye'

'Bye'

Cup. Haneul mencium bibir Junhyung sekilas sebelum kabur dari amukan Junhyung.

'Yaks. Dasar anak itu' Junhyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Seung. Im back. Miss you'

Junhyung langsung bergegas pergi mencari Hyunseung.

Hyunseung menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya,tepat nya kamar rumah sakit yang ia tempati. Kanker paru-paru. Dadanya benar-benar tak kuat lagi untuk menanggung rasa sakit. Sakit hatinya dan sakit dari penyakit nya itu. Tuhan, sudah waktunya kan,aku tak sanggup lagi. Hiks.. aku lelah. Hiks. Semoga orang tuaku baik-baik saja.. Semoga dia bahagia.. Semoga dia bahagia.

Hyunseung mencopot paksa peralatan-peralatan yang menjadi penyangga hidupnya.

Ahhhhh

'Dia sudah pergi' Dokter Yoon memberitahun pada Junhyung.

'Anda bohong. Anda bohong' teriak Junhyung lalu berlari ke ruang rawat Hyunseung.

'Hiks.. pabo.. Hiks b-bagaimana hiks aku bisa sebodoh ini. Seung hiks b-bangun A-aku pulang..hiks.. Seung'


End file.
